1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to false ceilings for protecting supporting ceilings of industrial kitchens, slaughter houses, laundries and the like, against rising vaporous clouds and the precipitation of particles contained therein, and consists of ceiling elements whose surfaces are inclined in the direction of collecting channels above which eduction ports are arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
False ceilings are known in the art which prevent vaporous clouds caused by cooking processes as well as particles trapped in these vaporous clouds from producing ugly and unsanitary deposits on the supporting ceilings. One such known false ceiling comprises a surface promoting the formation of condensed water, on which moisture and the entrained particle settle. By condensation of the moisture, water drops are formed at the surface of the false ceiling, which flow into a collecting channel. The condensed water is continually carried off.
The substances or particles entrained by the vaporous clouds, moving upward due to hot currents of air, e.g., when frying, to a great extent also settle on the surface of the ceiling elements and are carried along by the water drops so developed. Some substances, especially fat deposited on the surface, however, are rather sticking. More substantial fat particles can also be caught in the gaps between the lower flanges of the ceiling elements and the walls of the collecting channels. Thereby the discharge of the condensed water is obstructed. The false ceiling must therefore by periodically cleaned.